You Belong With Me
by Maddeline Bonnefoy-Kirkland
Summary: - They had been best friends since forever, and she'd loved her partner for just as long. Heinkel knew they were meant to be, so why couldn't Yumiko see that...? - EnricoXYumiko/Yumie, HeinkelXYumiko/Yumie - Warnings inside - Rated because I'm paranoid


**Disclaimer: I do not own _Hellsing Ultimate_, Kouta Hirano does. I don't own the song _You Belong With Me_, either; Taylor Swift owns that.**

**WARNING: This story contains lesbian desire/love, a lesbian relationship, a heterosexual relationship, and mentions of relationships of a romantic nature (not necessarily a sexual relationship, however) between members of the clergy. (But hey, they're Iscariot - such things are probably a bit different for them, considering the fact that they're all nuts in one way or another...)**

**If you don't like ANY of what I just mentioned, then please just don't read it; I've said this before, but I'd rather not have flames from idiots who don't like the topic at hand and then read it anyways _just_ to flame. So please, if you're going to do that, don't waste your time or my time and just _leave_.**

**Are we all on the same page here? Yes? Good. For those of you that are still here - on with the story.**

* * *

><p><em>You're on the phone<br>With your girlfriend  
>She's upset<br>She's going off about  
>Something that you said<br>'Cause she doesn't get your humor  
>Like I do<em>

Heinkel watched from some distance away, as Yumiko and Enrico chatted, and suddenly she knew how he had felt when they were children. She and Yumiko had never been apart when they were younger, oftentimes leaving Maxwell out or behind. They had been best friends, like sisters, always sharing everything and anything with one another. Now… Her thoughts were interrupted by raised voices. The priest-dressed nun scowled; she knew no-one could snap Enrico out of it when he ranted, but that still didn't excuse the fact that Yumiko didn't deserve to be berated in such a harsh way just for telling a joke that the silver-haired male found distasteful. A few months ago would have found Yumiko and Heinkel laughing over the same joke; and yet now, Maxwell was storming off and Yumiko was on the verge of tears. The Austrian woman was quick to move to comfort her best friend, reminding herself to confess her murderous thoughts centered around her boss later.

_I'm in the room  
>It's a typical Tuesday night<br>I'm listening to the kind of music  
>She doesn't like<br>She'll never know your story  
>Like I do<em>

Later that evening, after Yumiko had been calmed down, and after Heinkel had been to confession, the blonde woman in question was to be found in one of the courtyards of the Iscariot section of the Vatican. Smoke curled upward in an almost lazy fashion, from the cigarette between her lips, as she leaned against the stone wall. Neither Yumiko nor Enrico approved of her habit, but at least the Japanese nun understood the why behind it, while the Bishop just bitched at her about it. As usual, the cigarette calmed her nerves, but didn't halt thoughts of Yumiko. Yes, the ice-blue-eyed nun knew why she smoked, but the blonde also knew what had created Yumie. Before, the two had shared everything with one another, known everything there was to know about each other, and spent as much time as they could together. Now, Heinkel rarely saw Yumiko without Enrico, and only ever saw Yumie on missions.

_But she wears short skirts  
>I wear t-shirts<br>She's cheer captain  
>And I'm on the bleachers<br>Dreaming about the day  
>When you wake up and find<br>That what you're looking for  
>Has been here the whole time<em>

One of these days, the blonde assured herself, Yumiko would figure it out. Eventually, she would wake up to how Enrico treated her – like a chess piece, no different from the rest of Iscariot – and that the love she had been searching for had been there since they were children; in Heinkel. And yet, the doubt still began to creep in. Why would Yumiko even want _her_ in the first place? Beautiful, sweet, kind, intelligent Yumiko deserved so much better than their boss, but if Maxwell were at the bottom of the scale, then Heinkel herself wasn't even _on_ the bloody thing. Who would want her at all, come to think of it? There were times when she didn't even want herself, idiotic as that may have sounded. Abuse at the hands of her parents when she was younger (because of her intersexuality, as if it were her own fault) had left deep psychological scars and much emotional baggage for the blonde; she shouldn't want to burden Yumiko with all of that. And yet, she couldn't help loving her with each and every fiber of her being.

_If you could see  
>That I'm the one<br>Who understands you  
>Been here all along<br>So why can't you see?_

_You belong with me  
>You belong with me…<em>

A few days later, again she watched. This time, however, she wasn't alone. Standing Heinkel and going just as unnoticed as she, was none-other than the Paladin himself, Father Alexander Anderson. She found it vaguely ironic that to most the title was only taken at face value, while to her it was meant in every sense but the physical one. For all the years she had known him, Alexander had been more of a father to her than her biological one, and as such, when speaking in her own tongue (the Austrian dialect of German) she called him Vater as opposed to Pater. Again raised voices ripped her from her thoughts. It seemed that Enrico and Yumiko were "arguing" again – meaning, of course, that he was yelling, and that she was exerting all of her will to neither cower away, nor let Yumie out.

"Vhy can't she see how he treats her…? No relationship should be vorth zat… Doesn't she know zat I vould treat her better…?" Without so much as waiting for an answer, Heinkel moved to intervene. Right now, it didn't matter how mad Enrico may have been; it just mattered that she save the woman she loved from more pain.

_Walking the streets  
>With you and your worn out jeans<br>I can't help thinking  
>This is how it ought to be<br>Laughing on a park bench  
>Thinking to myself<br>Hey, isn't this easy?_

_And you've got a smile_  
><em>That could light up this whole town<em>  
><em>I haven't seen it in awhile<em>  
><em>Since she brought you down<em>  
><em>You say you're fine<em>  
><em>I know you better than that<em>  
><em>Hey what you doing<em>  
><em>With a girl like that?<em>

About a week after the incident, and for the first time in a long while, Heinkel and Yumiko had been given a day off. Neither of them bothered with changing into plain clothes, but Heinkel knew for a fact that Yumiko wore slightly ratty capris under her habit; she also suspected they were the very same which the dark-haired woman wore every time they had time off during their younger years, as well. After strolling around Rome for a few hours and doing some sightseeing, they had somehow ended up in a random park. It seemed as if they were teenagers again, laughing and joking as they did; the fact that their teen years had ended nearly a decade ago didn't seem to matter. They understood each other perfectly, and thoughts of how easy and comfortable this was brought a true smile to Heinkel's lips, even if it were small. The blonde could see that Yumiko was beginning to figure this out as well, if her radiant smile were any indication. There would have been a time when it struck Heinkel as odd that just that beautiful smile could make her that much happier, but now she simply accepted it.

"I love it vhen you smile," the blonde murmured, almost unconsciously, but decided to explain anyways, when the Japanese girl looked at her in question. "I haffn't seen it in avhile, not since you started dating Enrico." Finally unable to keep her thoughts to herself any longer, now that she had begun, the Ausrian nun burst out, "Can't you see ze vay he treats you? You can never do anyzing right for zat man! It makes me sick sometimes, vatching ze vay he hurts you vith vhat he says und does…"

Yumiko looked perplexed for a moment, and then her ice-blue eyes turned sad. Heinkel blanched at the sight, mentally attempting to back-pedal as fast as she could; she hadn't meant to cause sorrow or hurt in the one she loved! She made to speak, to apologize for being so forceful, to correct her mistake, to do something about it, but found herself beaten to the punch by the smaller woman. "I'm fine, Heinkel-kun, really, I am. Enrico-kun is just easily angered, and sometimes I just say things without thinking, that's all. Nothing to worry about." Though her face was both serene and cheerful, the blonde didn't buy it for a minute; she knew her best friend far too well for that.

And yet, for the sake of peace, she kept her mouth shut.

_She wears high heels  
>I wear sneakers<br>She's cheer captain  
>I'm on the bleachers<br>Dreaming about the day  
>When you wake up and find<br>That what you're looking for  
>Has been here the whole time<em>

There had been a time when they had shared _everything_ together. When Yumie would drive Yumiko mad, Heinkel would hold her close. When the blonde was reminded strongly of her past, and be inconsolable for days, it would be the Japanese woman to bring her out of her funk with kind words and reassuring smiles. When Yumie would go on a mindless killing spree during a mission, and Yumiko would be later devastated at the needless loss of life, only Heinkel could properly comfort her. When they finally divulged their pasts to one another – Heinkel the useless girl after five boys to an already poor family; Yumiko the daughter of a samurai line expected to be both a demure Catholic lady and a warrior to honor the family at the same time – they simply held one another in their shared grief. Heinkel never said nasty things when Yumiko cried, and Yumiko didn't need to ask why Heinkel ever did. They knew what to say and when do say it; what to do and when to do it. They could read each other like books, and at times even communicate without words; they knew one another so well.

Only when it came to love were they on completely different wave lengths.

_If you could see  
>That I'm the one<br>Who understands you  
>Been here all along<br>So why can't you  
>See you belong with me<br>Standing by and  
>Waiting at your backdoor<br>All this time  
>How could you not know<br>Baby  
>You belong with me<br>You belong with me…_

_Oh, I remember  
>You driving to my house<br>In the middle of the night  
>I'm the one who makes you laugh<br>When you know you're about to cry  
>And I know your favorite songs<br>And you tell me about your dreams  
>Think I know where you belong<br>Think I know it's with me_

Some days later, as she leaned against a low wall in another Vatican courtyard, once again smoking, Heinkel allowed herself to remember. She remembered how, once after awakening from a nightmare, Yumiko had timidly, shyly, almost apprehensively asked if she could sleep with Heinkel because she was scared; she never needed to ask in the future. How sometimes, they would just lay awake and talk; talk about everything from their musical preferences 9Heinkel liked rock, and Yumiko found herself interested in pop, though they never told anyone else this) to what they had dreamed of doing before they had ended up at Father Anderson's orphanage . How they would sometimes sit close together during Mass, their linked hands and entwined fingers hidden by the folds of Yumiko's habit and the outer robe of Heinkel's cassock. How only Heinkel herself could keep Yumiko from crying, or even make her forget her sadness altogether, with just a smile and a touch of the hand. The blonde had only ever just dared to hope that they belonged together, but now she was all but convinced of it. The hard part, however, would be getting Yumiko to admit it; Yumie would take less persuasion, as she didn't like Maxwell – let alone men – either.

_Can't you see  
>That I'm the one<br>Who understands you  
>Been here all along<br>So why can't you see?  
>You belong with me…<em>

Months passed, before the two best friends saw one another again, let alone before they could be alone together. Everyone in Iscariot knew what was coming, and everyone was on edge, honing his or her skills to their very best. The war with Hellsing and Millennium was inevitable; it would just be determined by how well prepaired they were. And yet, as was with all their missions, the very real possibility of their dying was there; however, now it was very much heightened. They may not have feared death, as they knew they were destined for damnation, and that they would be dying in the service of the Lord and the Church, but for one Heinkel Wolfe, death was not something she wanted to greet, with certain business unfinished. Her resolve strengthened by this, she finally bit the bullet and confessed her feelings to Yumiko, after the Japanese nun had once again been yelled at by Enrico, and the blonde priest-dressed nun had comforted her best friend again.

"Mein Gott Yumiko, vhy do you keep letting him – " She broke off helplessly, hating that even her words had deserted her on this matter. However, she knew there were three words which she could still say – needed to say. And so, she said them, surprised that the slight shame she had always felt when even thinking them, let alone putting them to voice (only to herself, and once to Anderson in Confession) was completely gone. "Yumiko… Ich liebe dic," she whispered, reaching out to gently touch the smaller woman's cheek.

"English, Heinkel-kun; I taught it to you for a reason. Use it, please." She looked perplexed, as she leaned into the touch. "I love you, too, I mean, you're my very best friend in the entire world, and you know me better than anyone, but what does that have to do with anything…?" Her ice-blue eyes were doe-like in their confusion. Heinkel could have sworn her heart melted into goo at the sight.

"Nein, Yumiko…" She ignored the comment about the fact that she had been taught English by the smaller woman for a reason. "Ich bin in dich verliebt – Yumiko, I'm _in love_ vith you." Seeing that the more feminine woman was still bemused, the Austrian leaned close and pressed her lips tentatively to Yumiko's own.

It was slow and almost awkward, but gentle and soft as well. For a few moments, in which Heinkel was sure her heart stopped beating, neither really seemed to know what to do. And then, the ravenette slowly began to return the kiss. _That_ was when Heinkel was sure her heart stopped. When they finally parted, gently, the blonde was almost grinning in her giddy state, and Yumiko's eyes were an enchanting shade of violet, as she smiled softly. It seemed Yumie was in complete agreement with the whole affair.

"Aishiteru, Heinkel," the Japanese woman murmured softly, as if marveling at the words. "I should have known before now, but I guess I always kept telling myself it was only sisterly affection… Silly isn't it? The person I loved was right in front of my eyes the entire time and yet…" She trailed off, shaking her head, almost amused at her own unwillingness to see the truth she had known was there. Ice and dark sapphire locked then, through dark lenses, and for the first time in many, many years, Heinkel removed her glasses in direct sunlight, before leaning down to capture Yumiko's lips once more. She felt that the pain she felt from the light was bearable, if only because now her emotional pain was dissipating rapidly.

_Have you ever thought  
>Just maybe<br>You belong with me?_

* * *

><p>AN: Well, there it is. I hope you liked it. If you did, please tell me, but also, tell me if you didn't, and why.

Until next time, guys.

~Haruka.


End file.
